KMGC
KMGC is the MGM station serving the Denver, Colorado area. It is owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (the owners of the MGM Television Network) and operated by the 5280 Publishing, Inc. It broadcasts on Channel 32. Syndicated programming on KMGC includes Extra, The Jetsons, Poltergeist: The Legacy, and Halt and Catch Fire among others. Newscast Titles * MGM 32 Action News (1967-1985) * MGM 32 Eyewitness News (1985-1994) * MGM 32 News (1994-present) Station Slogans *MGM 32, The Team to Watch in Metrocolor! (1967-1987) * MGM 32, Home of Leo the Lion! (1961-1962; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * You'll Find Your Friends on MGM 32! (1962-1963; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love Leo the Lion on MGM 32! (1963-1964; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We Love to Roar on MGM 32! (1964-1965; localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 32, We're Always Metrocolorful! (1965-1966, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Lionpower is YOURS on MGM 32! (1967-1968, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * See the Stars Glow on MGM 32! (1968-1969, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 32's Sapphire Sky of Stars is with you! (1969-1970, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM 32! (1973-1974, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 32, That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 32 Loves You (1981-1982, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * TV is Good on MGM 32! (1982-1983, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM 32! (1983-1984, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours on MGM 32! (1984-1985, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Making Great Moments with You in Colorado! (1986-1987, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Denver's Movie Station (1987-present) * Making Great Moments with You, Colorado and the Rockies! (1987-1988, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 32 is Always Here for You (1988-1989, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * At 32, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM 32! (1993-1994, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * We're Lionhearted on MGM 32! (1997-1998, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * A Legacy of Excellence on Denver Television. (1998-1999, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium with MGM 32. (1999-2000, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM 32. (2000-2001, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM 32! (2001-2002, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Television in Denver Never Stops! (2002-2003, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * It's All Right Here on MGM 32. (2003-2004, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 32. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * 32 is Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Follow 32, we're following you! (2006-2007, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Colorado Legends are Made! (2008-2009, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Television Legends Never Die in Colorado! (2009-2010, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Rocky Mountain Treasures. (2013-2014, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Where Rocky Mountain Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * The Best of Movies and More in Colorado. (2015-2016, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * In Denver, the Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * Reach for the Stars on MGM 32! (2017-2018, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 32. Start Here. (2018-2019, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) * MGM 32, the Rockies' Favorite! (2019-present, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1967 Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:Channel 32 Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:5280 Publishing, Inc. Category:MGM Holdings Category:MGM Network Owned-and-Operated stations